CASP
CASP '''the '''Critical Assessment of Techniques for Protein Structure Prediction, is a bi-annual worldwide experiment for protein structure prediction, held since 1994. - CASP Official siteCASP page on Wikipedia CASP 11 (2014) CASP 11 Rankings * Foldit CASP11 Results blog *CASP11 Finder Table - quickly find out which targets are used for which puzzles. * Foldit CASP11 Category scoreboard * Puzzle Results Images of CASP11 puzzle solutions from the players * Detailed CASP11 info and scoreboards on the German wiki (in German) * CASP 11 Official siteand Target List which will have relevant PDB codes as they become available. CASP Roll CASP Roll web page: http://predictioncenter.org/casprol/index.cgi The rolling experiment will run all year round. *To see the server predictions , use PyMOL , Jmol or foldit alone version. *Table of all puzzles and natives. (German foldit wiki) *The result of puzzles previous to casp10 was published. *Foldit results All Results CASP10 CASP10 web page: http://predictioncenter.org/casp10/index.cgi Timeline: * The prediction targets are released * the last prediction targets have been released in July 17, 2012 * prediction season end July 31, 2012 * Refinement experiment end in August 17, 2012 * Abstracts describing the methods tested in CASP10 have been collected in September 2012 * The meeting take place on December 9-12, 2012 *see table of all puzzles (German foldit wiki) *see some statitics *see some results of Foldit players *blog entries: CASP10 update (2012/09) *Group performance on all models #101 Foldit, #124 AD, #127 Contenders, #140 VC *Group performance on first model #116 Foldit, #120 VC, #123 AD, #126 Contenders *WeFold results : WeFold wfFUIK, (Foldit participating in the WeFold CASP 10 project ) Mini-CASP In early August of 2009, the foldit developers decided to give the players starting models outputted from Rosetta@home, by obtaining sequences for proteins that were currently unsolved, but would be released to the Protein Data Bank soon after. Since no one knew which structure predictions would be correct, they tried to give the players as diverse a set as possible. The intent was practice for everyone for the upcoming CASP9, and to help the developers figure out what the best Rosetta models would be to use as starting points for Foldit. (taken from Dr. Baker's Mini CASP announcement http://fold.it/portal/node/986632) CASP9 Information from CASP 9 is on its own page. CASP8 Foldit was represented for the first time at the eighth competition (CASP8) which took place during 2008, but in that competition FoldIt results were part of the BakerLab CASP team. In preparation the players had folded old CASP7 proteins and compared the results from the developers with the published structures. The first open beta of FoldIt was released a few days after the start of CASP8http://www.predictioncenter.org/news.cgi#15. The players and developers then spent a month training and developing the program further before trying their hand at their first CASP8 puzzlehttp://fold.it/portal/node/273682. As a result, they were only involved in relatively few competition targets. Despite these handicaps the FoldIt team did well with some top places and even a victory! Overall, the Foldit players were as good as the experts with all their tools and better than any automated machine submissionshttp://fold.it/portal/node/729520. Literature Building the Scientific - bild der wissenschaft edition: 4 / 2010, page 18 - Perfectly shaped - Article on Protein Structure Prediction and CASP Sources Category:Science Category:CASP